


Short stories

by Daniel_ii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Cops, Cute, Death, Drabble, Escape, Happy, Heartbreak, M/M, Novella, One-Shots, Sad, Short, Shorts, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_ii/pseuds/Daniel_ii
Summary: A bunch of short stories I've written over the years. In one place!





	1. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Declan are running from the cops? What do you think they did?

“We have five people trying to kill us right now, what are we supposed to do?” He stated, I glanced him wringing my hands together.

“Actually, it’s more like eight,” I said, he stared at me. 

“Oh, sorry I wasn’t specific enough!” He snapped grabbing my hand as we ducked through buildings that had been long abandoned. He was mad, of course, he would be. This wasn’t the best set of circumstances to meet someone, it wasn’t like I did it on purpose. We continued running and he kept his grip firm as we ran, I could hear the sirens in the distance. I had no idea how they had found us. It wasn’t like we were careless when covering our tracks and we didn’t exactly leave a trail of crimes. “Come on Declan” He snapped as I slowed, I wasn’t a sprinter like him. He let go of my arm slowing, glaring I huffed and nearly threw up. I wasn’t even a jogger.

“Listen, Benny, I’m not a runner I can’t suddenly become one in less than a day,” I said clutching my stomach, glaring at the contents on the floor. 

“Well we became the states most wanted in less than 24 hours, so run” He sighed, “I’m sorry, come on, if we make it. I’ll be your boyfriend” he held out his hand. He was harsh, but he was also caring and kind plus… I messed up really bad. I heard the sirens, panic worming into my stomach, I ran with Benny in tow. I knew this was all my fault and of course I’d have to drag him into this, well technically he signed up for this when he joined me, but he wouldn’t have to be in this if I wasn’t such a screw-up. We tucked into a building, I pushed myself into a corner and let out small breathes, Benny, paced running his hands through his hair.

“Why?” He questioned out loud, I sighed and slunk down the wall sitting down. I was exhausted, running from some stupid sirens without an end it was exhausting. We could steal a boat and then sail into the next country, but they also had boats. The sky was a bad one as well, and running wasn’t going to last forever.  
I shot up, my aunt’s house in Wediberg, it would be perfect. No cell signal, it’s in the middle of nowhere and there are barely any houses near it. There was a river too, it was perfect. 

“What?” Benny asked, glaring at me. 

“My Aunt’s place, it’s in the middle of nowhere, it’s perfect,” I said, “It’s at 4 freight road” he+ continued glaring at me before sighing.  
“Yeah I guess, but how do we get there?” I hadn’t thought of it, “We haven’t exactly got a GPS” I didn’t have a phone anymore Benny had smashed it and his.

“whose fault is that?” I asked him staring at him, he huffed crossing his arms. I didn’t have money and neither did he. We could steal a car but then that would cause more issues and we didn’t need that right now. I sighed slumping back. Cringing when I heard the sirens close, I looked at Benny, panic smacked onto his face. He sat down next to me, holding my hand.

“I’m glad that I joined you, despite being chased down by the government, it’s been fun,” He said kissing my hand. I smiled at him, I was glad that I was with him as well, I hoped the sirens passed. It was above us and surrounding us, I held my breath hoping it would go away. It just got louder, panic rose. I jumped up, I grabbed Benny’s hand and we ducked through buildings, the siren’s followed us with loud shouting and what I could tell gunshots, I couldn’t see them, but I could tell since I don’t think people suddenly started letting off fireworks. Sirens were going off everywhere. My ears hurt from the noise, dulling my hearing, we came to a crossroad which leads to two ways. 

“I’ll go left, meet you there. Ok?” He asked, I gripped his hand, I knew if he left I wouldn’t see him again I could feel it, the thought of losing him gripped at my heart, we might not have known each other at the start but I knew him now, and I loved him. 

“You better be there” I stated, I kissed his hand and ran. Looking back to see the copter go after him, I wiped at my eyes as I ran ducking under the trees. It took me days to get to my aunt’s house and I had lost the sirens by then, I bust open the door. 

It was empty. I held onto the hope that he was on his way, but days past. I didn’t dare turn on the TV, I just sat there waiting for Benny. Hope slipping through my fingers, as days ticked by. I couldn’t lose him, I had lost everything, but I refused to lose him, He was the only thing I had left.

Still nothing, I glared at the tv and turned it on. Images of them perusing us flashed on the screen, chasing Benny. I watched in horror as he ran, distracting them from me as I ran, they couldn’t find me.  
They had found Benny.

Tears tugged at my eyes as I watched him run, Gunshots were heard. I couldn’t watch anymore, watching him was too much. We were just people, yet they hunted us like wild animals. It wasn’t fair.

“Declan Hans is still missing along with Benny Wilder. If you have any information about them people report it to your local police” She said, I froze. Benny was alive, I wanted to scream in happiness, but I just danced around. I froze when I heard a knock at the door, I opened it and Benny stood there. I hugged him

“Declan!” He gasped hugging me, I gripped onto him tightly tears springing to my eyes, “Jesus I missed you, I thought they got you” He whispered into my hair. Soothing me slightly.

‘I watched you on the TV running, I thought they had got you” I whispered back, he laughed, and I laughed too. We went inside, and I made him food, he watched the news reporter blab on about us, technically we had escaped, and I had Benny back, that was all I needed.


	2. The wooden door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew has problems with thunder, we find out why.

I woke up with a start, a loud cracking noise had woken me, Panic flooded my senses as I sat up bolt right. I gasped jumping back when another deafening crack rang out. I got up trying to run but fell over a tower of blocks. I groaned as I hit my shoulder on the hard floor. 

I heard footsteps as I held my shoulder, they were unbalanced and heavy on the wooden floor, each step was accompanied by a creak of the boards. I sat up moving away from the door, I heard the noise again and I shivered in fright. Goosebumps appearing on my skin. The door opened, the hinges squealing in protest. It opened slowly making the sound worse. 

A faint light appeared from behind the door, I scrambled away from the light bathing my floor. 

“Matt?” A voice called out, the familiarity of it tugged at my brain, but I was too scared to figure out who it belonged to. I grabbed a cushion, I threw it when another crack rang out.

“Matt-?!” They got hit in the face with the cushion I threw, I screamed squeezing my eyes shut, I ducked into a ball. I felt a hand on my head, I looked up carefully to see my sister. I sighed in relief, I uncurled myself and she stared at me, confused, “Are you ok?” She asked, I nodded slightly she smiled reassuringly. “I heard a thud and I thought you had tripped over again,” She said fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. 

“Thanks for checking on me Lexi,” I said placing a hand on her shoulder, she smiled looking up. I hugged her and she giggled. I jumped in her hold when the crack sounded again. She giggled harder. 

“I thought you were over the thunder?” She questioned me, I sat back folding my arms and pouting. 

“I am fine with it” I stated, I glanced out into the dark abyss, I had been fine with it. Until recently and I had no clue why.

Lexi spoke up “You know the door at the end of the hallway?” I stared at her for a moment racking my brain for what she was talking about. 

“Which one?” I gave up trying to figure out, she smiled. 

“The locked one” She stated, I shrugged. 

“Yeah, what about it?” I questioned her, our mother had told me not to go in there, but I was curious. 

“I reckon we should go in,” She said proudly standing like a superhero, I laughed. Nearly squeaking when another clap of thunder sounded. She shook her head grabbing my hand. “Come on” She whined yanking me to the door. I groaned as she did and she shushed me. We were stood in front of the door, it looked massive suddenly. 

“We aren’t opening it” I stated flatly, she puffed out her cheeks in anger.  
“Matthew please!” She whined

“Alexis, no!” I whined back, she sighed throwing her arms in the air.   
“I’ll do the dishes for a week if you open it” She started grinning and folding her arms. I paused, I hated doing the dishes. 

“Week and a half,” I said, she sighed.

“Fine, just open the door” She snapped, I grinned. I let out a breath and turned the doorknob but it was still locked, I sighed. “Now what?” She whined, I paused. Mother had the keys to every door, I snuck into the kitchen grabbing them off the counter and tiptoeing back to the door. I stared at Lexi, panic flooded me as I turned the knob. I stopped.

“What are you waiting for?” She asked, her excitement long gone. 

“This feels wrong,” I said she groaned at me. 

“Open the door Matt” She snapped at me, this felt all wrong. Felt surreal, like this wasn’t supposed to be like this. Memories flooded into my head, why I feared the thunder, why mother wasn’t yelling at us to get to bed. Why Lexi was so adamant about me opening the door, I stared in mute horror at her, tears painting my cheeks. 

“You’re gone,” I said, she crossed her arms at me.

“No, I’m not, I’m right here,” She said hitting my arm, I stepped away from her. This wasn’t her, this was some messed up hallucination of her. “Just open the door, Matt!” She nearly yelled. 

“What’s the point, I know what’s behind it!” I nearly yelled back, she groaned at me. I glared at her and pushed the door open and it slammed into the wall, I looked back to Lexi and she was gone. I stepped in, and the ground hit my knees as I stared at her room, her riddles and learning posters still plastered on the walls. Her trophies and metals for best spelling still on her selves. Her fluffy unicorn sat on the bed slightly lolling to the side. She loved that thing and didn’t want to leave it behind that night, but she had. Maybe if she had him then they wouldn’t be gone, and I wouldn’t be alone with dad, without my other half. We had been twins, people had kid us that we could switch places for the day and no one would notice. But now they would notice. I fell forward grasping at the carpet under my palms. I didn’t bother with carpet, but she had. She had loved the soft fabric, everything was blurry with water. The beige walls seemed to burn into my eyes as I looked around. I missed her so much, I had forgotten about her for a while pushing any thoughts and any items that reminded me away. I needed to, to continue. Losing her was worse than losing a limb. I smiled as more tears hit the ground, I missed her.

Ever since the accident, I had hated thunder and I would continue hating it.


End file.
